battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Leafy
"I think we should have a Leafy party!" -Pin Leafy is a contestant on Battle for Dream Island. She is seen as a moderator and one of the normal characters of the group. She is labeled the Really Nice One and the Favorite. She was most likely the team leader for the Squashy Grapes before A Leg Up In The Race, when the teams disbanded. She was also the main person who keeps on saying Needy and keeps getting slapped by Needle. Coiny and Ice Cube also got slapped by Needle quite a bit for calling her Needy. She would've joined Season Two, with 606 votes, but due to the other contestants hatred against her, she was excluded, along with Bubble and Flower, who also made it into the Top 20, but did not join since they were dead. Woody and Nonexisty's votes did not count as well. grr that was my whole thing so count my votes! -nonexisty Character Summary Battle For Dream Island Take the Plunge: Part 1 : Leafy is first seen helping out of the ground after Blocky kicked him away. "Woody! Get up! There's a life out there to enjoy! So, enjoy it!" Leafy is not seen again until the first contest.She immediately forms a alliance with Pin . Later in the contest, it is shown that Flower pushes her off along with many other people to have moreroom on the platform. Pin catches leafy before she falls all the way off. When they make it to the final 6, they begin to plot to knock off Flower (Blocky does not like that), wich results in Flower kicking them away. When they land, they knock into Teardrop as well. Luckily, Leafy grabs the platform so none of them fall into the water. Leafy atempts to pull herself up but can't. She begins to slip snd calls for help. Blocky responds to this call, but when he tries to drag them up, he falls off as well. As they are all hanging by Blocky's feet, Flower comes over and steps on his feet with her Non Slip Shoes So Ha making it harder to hang on. In responce, Leafy slaps (because Blocky wouldn't) and Pin licks her, making her fall. Leafy then thrusts Pin and Teardrop to safety. Afterwards, Pin lifts Leafy up to safety as well. When she gets back on the platform, she accidently steps on Blocky, making him fall off. Teardrop immediately pushes off Rocky, causing both her and Rocky to fall. Finaly both Pin and Leafy win the challenge, allowing them to pick teams. Take The Plunge: Part 2 : Leafy first picks Ice Cube for her team, then Teardrop. She sais she picked Teardrop because she was the silent type, to wich Teardrop gives a look of annoyment. Needle is picked next by Ice Cube's request. Needle picks Snowball for Leafy, while Blocky pokes fun at her choice. SB (Snowball) gets mad at Needle and tries to slap her, but Leafy steps in to break it up. She then picks Tennis Ball because he's smart. Afterwards, Needle, Leafy,and TB (Tennis Ball) all choose GB (Golf Ball) at the same time. For Leafy's team's final pick, they choose Rocky. After, Leafy is shown arguing with the croud about what her team's name should be. The Announcer ultimantly decides the name for them. The Squashy Grapes was the name. Durring the challenge, leafy puts the back end and the motor on the boat and is one of the only people to actualy get in the boat, along with Coiny and Icey (Ice Cube). After hitting the other team's boat, they go flying over some random... stuff (Seriously just go watch the episode) and right past the finish line. They hit a tree and fall out the boat. Leafy, along with the others, tries to run back to the finish line. While running, leafy is blown away by the wind that Nonexisty whips up and calls out "NONEXISTY!!!!". Not to be seen for the rest of the episode. In Sweet Tooth and Vomitaco, Leafy makes a giant cake and taco respectively to lend one to someone if they are having trouble making one and Eraser and Pen pay her to give them one. In Reveal Novum, she gives Bubble a purple Leafy, which is really a strange yoyleberry. Happy Yoyleday! In Gardening Hero, Bubble says Leafy is so nice. A niceness chart is shown that Leafy's level of niceness was astronomically. It puts Pencil down as meaner than mean, which is not right, but it's at least right about Leafy. In Hurtful!, Leafy tries to win immunity to give her a place in the Final 3 During the challenge of the combination of the previous challenges she helped Firey and Bubble during the way except for one particular contestant. When they reached the volcano, Leafy wanted Bubble to win immunity, so she does! In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Leafy rides a Ferris wheel with Firey. She sees the lava and gets burnt. She doesn't appear during Cake At Stake. After the speaker announces that Flower is eliminated, she and the others came back to life. Leafy states that they had faked their deaths. At the end, Leafy and the other 2 is rewarded recovery centers. In Return of the Hang Glider, Leafy watches a video of the latest cakes. At Cake At Stake, Leafy lost to Firey with 236 votes. Firey invites everyone onto Dream Island except her. Leafy loses her temper and bought Dream Island which is not why the island disappears. I stole it hahaha. Then Firey kept talking about wanting it. When they finally found it, they all screamed "NONEXISTY!!!!" Battle For Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, everyone loves Leafy, especially Pin. Leafy appears again in Get Digging, being seen when Needle, Gelatin, and Puffball travel to Yoyleland in search of yoyleberries. She is in Yoyleland eating contestant yoyleberries, which was what the Purple Leafy from earlier was. Gallery Leafy.png Leafy_5_Revised.png|Leafy's Reaction to Yoylecakes being cute 126px-Leafy_6.png 130px-Leafy_7_Revised.png 142px-Leafy_2.png|Original Leafy 144px-Leafy_9.png 148px-Leafy_14.png 168px-Leafy_11.png Leafy_4.png Leafy_8.png Leafy_10.png Leafy_12.png Leafy_13.png Leafy Icon.png|Leafy's icon leafy123.jpg|Leafy holding a tip jar. Leafy 17.png Leafy 16.png 500px.jpg run.PNG|Leafy is getting chased MetalLeafy.png Trivia *Leafy is the highest ranking female in Battle for Dream Island. *Leafy is the highest ranking contestant in terms of popularity with others. *Leafy is the only Battle for Dream Island Again one up for vote to join that wasn't present, but was still alive. except me -nonexisty *Leafy was the only contestants to pick teams twice in BFDI. *Leafy was one of the two BFDI contestants that appeared in Object Universe so far, the other being Puffball. A NONtestant that appeared (we know because everyone said NONEXISTY!!!!) was Nonexisty. Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Leafy's Alliance Category:Arms and Legs Category:Single Team Category:Merged Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Plants Category:Never Eliminated Category:Team Leaders Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Green Category:Relationships